You dont love me, i dont love you
by Doccubuspower
Summary: Hold on, its going to be epic. My new story, i hope you like and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She got out of the limo, and walked straight ahead, ignoring everybody who was walking around her. She could hear Dysons steps behind her, he had probably arrived earlier and was waiting for her. She entered the building, her building fron now on. She could feel the looks of the people inside, but she didn't care. She was aware of the rumors and now with this, her reputation is going to sky rocket even more. The bastard who came from nowhere, the one who wasn't supposed to inherit, the out of marriage kid, the ruthless bitch with the questionable past. She reached the elevator, Dyson was still behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Good morning mam"

Dyson was so typical in front of others. She didn't answer back, they got in the elevator and pressed top floor. Bo looked up, another company added to her empire. Yet her hunger wasn't satisfied at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"No, no she isn't getting married with the photographer, no, she just likes to wear rings, yeah I can confirm she is going to attend that event, you guys know she always supports her family. Look stop the bs, when she is going to marry, you would know it before I do. What? I am not sleeping with Hotpants, no matter how hot she is, I am straight, you know that guys, you fucking pap me everytime I go out"

Kenzi shut her iphone, she missed the traditional phones, she wished she could bang the phone down. Another day, another silly rumor about Lauren, Kenzi squeezed the tabloid that had the new marriage story about Lauren and that Nadia chick. She looked at the front page, even though the picture was bad quality she couldn't help but smile at how beautiful her boss and best friend was. Uggg, she made a face looking at Nadias pic. She still didn't know what Lauren was seeing at that woman. She was a mediocre photographer who only got her job at NG cause of Lauren. She would travel and only come back to Canada for one or two times per month, she and Lauren were a couple, but neither was talking for a future and after the initial first passion, Kenzi was suspecting Lauren lost her interest.

She smiled again as her gaze returned to her, Lauren, the pride of her family, the charity hero, the hard working scientist, the one who was giving part of her familys millions to research for every illness there is, the one who was fighting hard for Africa and for the poor kids rights all over the world. Lauren Lewis, of the Lewis family, the Royalty of Canada. Her family owned the oldest oil company in the land and also they monopolized the pharmachemical industry. They were noble, high society, private, charitable and the Canadian people loved to read about them. And especially about Lauren. The shy blonde, who carved her own path and became a top scientist and philanthropist. She had another sister and brother but they were focused on the family empire and they didn't have Laurens beauty or grace.

It was that beauty and that sense of privacy and grace that made Lauren unique. Kenzi remembered how they met, it was in one of those private Lauren visits to a homeless shelter, about 10 years ago, Kenzi was living there for a month, after escaping the Russian mafia, she didn't want to be part of the Russian woman trafficking, promised huge money while ending up locked in a whore house, tortured and dead. One night they were informed that the small homeless shelter was saved and their luck was about to change because a young rich kid had chosen them as her favourite charity to support, so they had to clean up the place and be at their best behavior because she was going to visit in a hour.

Kenzi hated to be interrupted while sleeping, so she was already in a bad mood when the rich kid arrived. She was waiting to see a young Paris Hilton or something and instead she watched in amusement as a quiet, shy blonde girl walked in. She was wearing a white button up shirt and jeans. The head of the homeless shelter introduced them one by one, and the rich kid was making sure to give her hand and have small talk. Slowly she approached her too. Before the guy managed to introduce her Kenzi talked.

"How long this is going to be? Because I was sleeping dude"

The few people there were stunned while Lauren gave her a shy smile.

"I am sorry, I know its kind of late, but if I came early, the press would be all over this"

"the press? Are you famous or something? A Hollywood star? You don't look like one?"

Lauren smiled even more broadly, as she later explained, it was a great surprise that someone didn't know her.

That was it. From that second, Lauren would visit more and more often, and the two of them got close, until she was offered a job in the Lewis empire. She became Laurens best friend and pr concerning her appearances and press relations. As she was turning the pages to read the laughable article, something else caught her eye. That bitch sure gets around Kenzi thought. It was the new favorite tabloid queen of the Canadian press.

Ysabeau Dennis. She was the out of marriage kid of a questionable businessman. There were rumors that her father got his money in illegal ways and it was a big surprise that instead of choosing to give his money to his other two children, he choose Bo. Bitch got game, she was a looker, and was always wearing black. Lately she was the talk of the Lewis family too, because of the way she was rapidly gaining money. Laurens mother will grinch everytime she would read about how Bo got another company and how she was changing lovers almost every week. She was sure causing a stir at Canadas high society. So different from Lauren, Kenzi thought. Of course Lauren wasn't even aware of this chick. She never cared for money, yet her family smartly placed her as the Lewis empire champion of hope, and she was the main reason the Lewis were so popular and well loved. The door to her office opened and Lauren walked in.

"Kenzi? Are you ready to go?"

"Yes your highness"

"Please don't be ridiculous"

Kenzi loved to tease her to no end. As much as good hearted she was, Lauren was hers mothers daughter. Born and raised to old money and add to that the fact she was a genious, that was giving her an air of arrogance and the sense she was better than those around her.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a new story, about your upcoming marriage, looks like the Queen, your mum doesn't want Nadia as your bride and there is hair pulling and naibiting"

"I am so sick of these rumors. Mariage? Where do they come up with such stories? I hope you made sure its not getting reproduced to other media"

"Of course I made sure, that's why your paying me for"

"You look good"

"You look better and stop looking at me like that, you know I don't do ladies"

"Kenzi please! I cant admire your body?"

"Of course you can, I accept the admiration of the crowds around me, but Lo you have a girlfriend, so keep your eyes on her"

"Yes, I do have a girlfriend whom I never see"

Kenzis watch started ringing, alerting them it was time to leave. Lauren didn't want to be a minute late.

"Lets get the show started"

"I am so bored at such functions"

"I know hotpants but you're the countrys sweetheart, and your family needs you there"

"Please, don't step away from my side ok? I am tired of rich men who think they can turn me"

"Lo, your rich, blonde and with the perfect body and lets not forget the hair porn your famous for, the world male population and your parents would never give up on you going back to men"

"Hair porn, I hate that twitter term"

"Unlike your million twitter followers lol"

They smiled to each other and walked out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Bo looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black strapless top and leather pants, straight from Balenciaga, Paris, that fitted amazingly in her curvy body. Her leather boots were like a second skin on her legs. She smiled and walked out of her closet room, her butler was waiting for her outside.

"Ready Miss Dennis?"

"In a few moments Trick"

"You shouldn't be late mam, after all your among the ones being honoured"

" Oh I am so going to be late, but just a little bit, its going to be such a pleasure to see all these people crawling around me"

At that moment Dyson walked in, he arrived with his wife Ciara.

"Bo you look fantastic"

Ciara kissed her on the cheeks. She liked this lady even though she and Dyson were fucking each other behind her back. It was just sexual needs and nothing more, Bo was open to all kind of threats as she got stronger and more powerful and she didn't know who to trust anymore.

"Thank you my dear, you look great too. Lets have a drink before we leave"

"Bo we are going to be late"

"And? Lets be late Dyson, by the way are my brother and sister attending?"

"Yes, they are"

"Did you make sure to alert every media outlet to be there? I want the whole world to know there is a new kid in town"

"Yes, you can be sure that tonight the whole world would know about Bo Dennis"

"Press would be there Bo, Lauren Lewis just confirmed she is attending, I just read the news at the Lchat, they update on her every move"

"L chat?"

"Yes, a lesbian board"

"Your reading lesbian boards?" Dyson asked his wife.

"Dyson, we are talking Lauren Lewis here, the woman can turn every female in the world, besides I am so dying to see her from close, she is royalty in this country"

"Yeah, the Lewis family, so perfect, Dyson, how about make a search on them starting tomorrow, I want to know more about Canadas N01 family"

"Bo, you are quickly becoming one of the most powerful women in the land, you don't need the Lewis family as your enemy"

"They are all the same to me" Bo looked towards Dyson, reminding him who he was and where he was before he met her, and where he is now.

"Ok Bo, first thing in the morning"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

They arrived just in time, Kenzi walked out first, facing the hundreds of flashes, waiting by the limo door while security was tight, they were calling Laurens name, in order to get her to turn her face and get a better pic, Lauren came out and it was like the night became day, she smiled for a second and then walked straight inside as the pro she was. They got inside the Fairmont Royal York, and as usual Lauren was greeted by the President of the hotel. Kenzi looked around, the hotel was buzzing from the biggest event of the year, the announcement of this years Top Businessman.

They were ushered to one of the top tables where Laurens family were seated while at the same time, they were drawing admiring looks from the whole conference hall. Lauren was stopped many times, until Kenzi placed her hand around her back and they walked on their table. Lauren kissed her mum on the cheeks, and hugged her dad while she exchanged nods with her brother and sister. She was so different from them. Kenzi sat next to Lauren, while never failing to notice Los familys dislike towards her. They hated that they were so close.

"They are starting in a few minutes" Laurens brother said.

"They are already 10 minutes late" Her mother pointed out.

Lauren didn't really take part in the discussions, she was just overlooking them all, as if she was the queen or something. Kenzi smiled, she loved the fact Laurens mother was aware that her daughter had by passed her. She was the Queen of the room. She felt Laurens leg moving impatiently. Come on lets get this over with Kenzi thought. A half hour passed, a couple of important people made some speeches and the night was heading towards the main award and speech. Laurens family were eagerly anticipating it, they were almost sure her brother was going to be announced as the winner, just like last year, he would make the almost same speech and then Lauren would work the room and win hearts until it will be time to leave.

"I wonder why that table is empty" Laurens sister, Tamsin broke the silence.

"Oh, you don't know?" Her brother answered.

They all looked towards the second big table on the room.

"I have it on good authority that that bastard Dennis was going to make an appearance, try and impose herself among us, I guess she regretted"

"Damn, and I wanted to meet her" Tamsin said.

Bo Dennis? Kenzi thought, that would have made the night more interesting.

"Meet her? Why? For what?" Laurens mother looked towards her daughter disapprovingly. Kenzi again turned towards Lauren. So detached from all of them. If I didn't know better, I would sure think she was some cold fairytale princess.

"Bruce, whats your speech about?" Laurens father tried to change the subject and finally a reaction came from Lauren. She sure loved her dad, while noticing the smile in Laurens face when her dad spoke.

"Its about the new oil plant and how we could make it more automatic so we wont have to pay high wages and could use minimum staff"

Lauren lost her interest in a second. Then there was some noise, and the speaker was interrupted. They all turned to see what happened. Someone entered the conference hall almost an hour after the event had started.

"Whats happening?" Laurens mum asked.

"Its that Dennis girl" Her father said.

They watched in silence as Bo Dennis walked in black being followed by 4 others behind her. Kenzi smiled, wow that chick is the shit. There were whispers and some buzz about how she dared to be late, but nobody moved to stop her. They were ushered to their table when Bo Dennis stopped. She suddenly turned towards their table and started walking towards them, and as she was getting close, Kenzi noticed she was heading towards Lauren. Without even managing to understand what was happening, the brunette hottie was standing in front of Lauren. Only then Lauren noticed her. She frowned and looked up to her with a dismissing look.

"Lauren" The brunette said. Lauren was surprised that Dennis would address her, she probably thought she was some kind of hired help.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

Lauren answered in her cold distant way, the way she was always addressing strangers who had no manners.

And then the unthinkable happened. The brunette dragged Lauren from her chair and kissed her. The blonde was stunned, Kenzi almost choked in her drink, Laurens mother almost faded, her father smiled, her siblings didn't believe their eyes, after a few seconds Lauren quickly got to her senses and stopped the kiss. The brunette smiled at her, but that smile didn't last long, since Laurens slap in Bos face, was heard in whole Canada.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is dedicated to all those women, and in general partners, who stay with the person they say they love, no matter what, especially when difficulties occure, when the world turns upside down, when they don't walk away in the first difficulty, to those women who can change you and make you a better person no matter how much of an asshole you were, no matter how much of a bitter person you were, who will stay with you no matter if you have money or not, work or not, if you are fat or not, because many women are mainly attracted to money and power, maybe most of them, but there are true ladies, true women that will stay with you when everybody else leaves, friends, family, everyone, and you are happy because they stayed, because you understand at that moment how beautiful they are inside and out and how strong and how they make you fight to turn everything around and build a better life for you but mostly for them because they deserve it.

To my Dad and my Mum for 45 years of marriage. Miss you dad. You had such integrity like nobody else and everyday that passes I can see how much of a better person you were from me or those around you.

Chapter 2

Kenzi was silent, looking straight ahead. They were at the limo, Lauren was clearly upset, and knowing each other so good, she knew when it was time to keep it shut. So many questions in her head, wtf happened? Why that hot chick would kiss Lauren? Did they have a past? Present? She knew everything about Lauren, what she was doing every fucking minute, was she messing around with the most famous bastard of Canada? She and Nadia were over?

"I want to know everything about her" Kenzi turned.

"Huh?"

"I said I want to know everything about her, everything, I am going to sue her for harassment"

Kenzi observed her best friend. She had turned on the cold façade, she was the calm and collected golden girl. Laurens mobile was constantly ringing, it was her mum, but Lauren wouldn't answer.

"Lauren you got to answer"

"Not now, Kenz, I need to think"

"Lauren, what happened in there?"

For the first time since Lauren burst out of the hotel with the worlds media following, and dignitaries trailing behind, Laurens eyes looked straight at Kenzis.

"Do you think I have any idea?"

"Babe, that moving fire came straight at ya and kiss ya infront of the whole world"

"Yes, I noticed"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, she is obviously sick? Wants to be famous throu me? Obviously wants attention? I don't know, but I wont let this pass, I am nobodys game, I would not allow anyone to use me for their own goals"

"I must admit it was hot through"

"What?"

"Calm down, I am just saying, it was hot"

"Kenzi"

"Wut? Just saying"

"Kenzi, its not funny, she attacked me"

"Yeah I saw, but you must admit she is hot"

"Hot? I didn't even looked at her, and I think she is anything but hot"

"Come on Lewis, you enjoyed it for a few seconds, I noticed your tongue making an appearance there for a second"

"Omg, omg, stop it, just stop it, I most certainly not enjoyed anything"

"I wonder if they got it on video, I can screen capped it for you, make a few gifs for some analysis"

"If you don't shut the fuck up, i am getting you out of the limo"

Kenzi burst into laughs, but stopped talking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Bo, WTF was that?"

They arrived at her penthouse apartment, Trick welcomed them with a smirk, while saying nothing. Ciara was smiling broadly while Dyson was trying to get a word from Bo. The trip from the hotel to her place was in silence, with Bo checking her phone for updates on the kissing and slapping incident. It was unbelievable how it was front page news everywhere in seconds. Dyson was getting calls from the press for a statement but he would forward them the no comment and shut the phone.

"Trick can you get me a drink?"

"Yes mam" Trick prepared the glass of Bos favourite whiskey with one ice.

"Would you like something to drink?" He addressed Ciara and Dyson.

"No I am fine" Ciara said smiling. Dyson ignored him with his usual arrogance and waited for Bos answer.

"Bo I am talking to you" Finally Bo gave him some attention.

"And? What exactly are you saying?"

"Excuse me? Wtf was that? What happened out there? Why did you do this? Are you aware you have become the enemy of the No1 family in Canada? Why? For what?"

Bo ignored him for a couple of minutes. She then smiled back to Ciara.

She touched her cheek, feeling the fade red mark that was still there.

"She sure has a strong hand"

"Of don't you know? She is so fit, very fit, she has very strong hands, you should see some of her pics coming out of her gym, she has fantastic biceps" Dyson was looking at his wife rather upset.

"I want you to find everything about her, I want to know everything, everything, from the moment she was born, everything"

"Why? Whats up? Do you have a past with her? Did she do something to you?"

"No, this was the first time I saw her"

"Then why all this? This is way out of your league Bo, she is Canadas sweetheart, what you did tonight could cause the company so much harm"

Bo looked at him with dagger eyes, that he would dare to criticize her.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"No but"

"But what? What Dyson? I said I want to know everything about her, and I don't want to hear anything else" She focused her attention to Ciara.

"So she is fit huh? She sure has a temper, she isn't the ice queen that she is portrayed in the press"

"I know right? Omg Bo, what a slap that was, and what a kiss, I didn't know you had the hots for her, but I don't blame you"

"Dyson, I want you to check every one of the Lewis empire companies, everything they own, everything they donate"

"Bo why? I don't get this, are we going to aggressively go for the Lewis corporation? I think we need to settle a bit, especially after what happened last night, you know you opened yourself to a huge lawsuit, they wont leave this, you attacked their golden girl, you are the outcast of the business world, they would try to make you pay"

Bo smiled and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Cant you see it Dyson? Just check your iphone, Ipad, social networks, its already up in every news and gossip site there is, they are talking for a lovers quarrel, for a jealous girlfriend, for an epic love story"

"Bo she is going to deny it, she is going to sue you"

"Lets wait and see"

"Whats the goal? Why? I still don't understand, did you plan this? Why you want me to get you all this information about her?"

Now smiling openly she raised her eyebrows and answered.

"Don't you think I should know everything about my future wife?"

Dyson almost choked in his drink while Ciara clapped with a happy smile.

"Future wife? Seriously Bo, this isn't a joke"

"I am not joking"

"Bo, sorry but she is way out of your league and after tonight"

"After tonight what? What Dyson? Tonight confirmed to me that there is more to her than the silly princess fairytale image she has, and when I kissed her I sensed a natural chemistry between us, think Dyson, think, she is Canadas sweetheart, I am Canadas bastard, think of the story, she is going to be my path to legitimacy, she is going to be the means for the Dennis family to finally be accepted everywhere, to open all the doors"

"Bo, there is no way she would allow you close to her ever again, her family, they wont have it, what are you thinking? There is no way you are going to be close to her, in fact I think she may get a restraining order after this"

"Dyson, you really don't know women do you? And you don't know business either. Whatever, all this would come gradually, I am tired and not in the mood to answer you questioning me"

"Yes, I think its time we head home" Ciara said.

"I can have the limo take you, I am going to stay with Bo and talk this out for a bit"

He looked at Bo, clearly there was no talk in his mind.

"No Dyson, I said what I had to say, I think you should leave with Ciara"

She looked straight in his eyes again.

He turned around and walked away, while Ciara approached Bo and hugged her.

"I don't know whats on your mind, but please can I be Laurens friend when you guys marry?"

Bo smiled at Ciaras certainty that the blonde heiress would end up married to her. She hugged Ciara back, she and Trick must be the only two people that really have true feelings towards her.

"Goodnight Ciara"

"Goodnight Bo" Ciara then kissed Bos cheek, the one Lauren slapped.

Bo was left alone, looked around and walked towards the window. She had whole Toronto in her view, but there were still many views better than hers. Her mobile couldn't stop moving from the updates she was getting on her social networks, she checked again, she was trending, her name was trending next to Lauren Lewis. She nodded and smiled. Prepare world. Prepare for Bo Dennis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"I say sue her for millions sis, sue her."

It was the day after and she had to endure breakfast with her whole family. She ignored her mothers calls almost all night, thank God she was left alone in her apartment, because Kenzi wouldn't stop teasing her and updating her for every story and every tweet. She couldn't believe how quick the story went from the kiss and the slap to being ex girlfriends, to a jealous rage, to a lovers quarrel, to Nadia calling and asking for a break up, to her father asking her how she was, to her mother being very upset that a Dennis laid a hand on her, and to her sister being sure she was fucking with Dennis on the side as she would put it.

"Sue? Sue? For what? Become a spectacle for the world to see? Give the press daily stories? I am not sure that's the best policy, but I am still waiting for Lauren to tell us, why? Do you know this woman? Why did she kiss you? Did you reject her advances before this? You have a past?"

"Mother please, I already told you this was the first time I saw her, the first time I met her, I don't know, she must be sick, or lost it at that moment, I don't know"

Lauren was very upset, since what happened the previous night, she lost her peace of mind, she believed in integrity and peace of mind and conscience more than anything, and to have to answer to almost to the whole world about something she didn't have any control, was upsetting her.

"But it makes no sense Lauren. Look at the press today, you and that woman are everywhere, and some stories, some stories say you know her, that you have history, that you hide from your family because of who she is, I want to know if there is any truth to this"

"Mother I told you, the press is making up stories, I don't know why they would write this absurd fanfiction, and tell you the truth I am tired to repeat the same, for the last hour I am telling you I never met her, I don't know why she kissed me, I don't know anything about her."

"Ok, Lo, calm down, we all believe you, I cant believe your mother herself thinks you could be in any way close to this woman or have any kind of relationship with her"

Her father tried to ease the tension between mother and daughter.

"I think the best policy is to let this die down, I am sure it was something Bo thought could give her attention, its for the best if Lauren lets this pass and move on"

They all turned and looked towards Kenzi.

"Yes, I think that's the best reaction for the time being" Laurens mum agreed.

"But I don't want any other scandal and Lauren please be careful on your outings, better to stay home for a few days"

"Mum, I think I can decide on my own about my life, I cant believe how this has turned against me, when I did nothing to be blamed for"

"I am just suggesting that you should keep a low profile"

"I always keep a low profile"

"I may plant some stories about Bo, remind the world where she comes from, and disown her a bit, so it would make the whole lovers quarrel story more unbelievable"

"No Kenzi, I am sorry but that's not what I want. So many paparazzi and journalists of gossip tabloids are trying for years to find something on me, no I wont be like them?"

"I wont make up stories Lauren, just bring up some of her past, to remind everyone why there is no way you could be together"

"Again that's good Kenzi, its about time we remind this country that we have nothing to do with that family, and especially Lauren would never lower herself to that level"

"Mother are we done here? I need to get back to the office"

"Yes Bruce, and Lauren, please, keep a low profile" Lauren got up and kissed her mothers cheek, while she hugged her father and walked away.

Kenzi tried to follow behind when Laurens mother stopped her.

"Kenzi I trust you that you will keep her calm, I have a suspicion that Dennis girl is going to try and get a reaction out of her or the family, I am sure there was a goal in what she did last night, we shouldn't let her achieve it"

"Of course mam"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kenzi watched as Lauren was silent, reading and checking her mail. She had given a firm order to not to be disturb, and she stopped reading the updates on the story about the slap. It was nearly afternoon and the calls from the press wont stop.

"Can I get you something to eat? You didn't eat all day"

"Kenzi you asked me over 10 times, I am not in the mood, I ll eat when I get hungry please"

"Lauren, come on, I know you are upset"

Lauren raised her head from her papers and looked towards her friend.

"Upset? I am not only upset, in fact I am not upset, I just feel frustrated you know, Nadia called me some many times, I mean she didn't care to call me all this time, yet now she calls because of this, yelling about cheating, I get friends and colleagues sending me messages about this Dennis girl, and how hot she is, and how dirty she is, and what happened, sorry but I don't do this, this is going against everything I am. I don't know whats the game this woman is playing, and I don't want to know, I just want this to go away. I want to sue her, because she attacked me, and I cant even do that, because my family cares about the scandal."

"Lauren its ok, it was just a kiss"

"Just a kiss? Just a kiss? I am sorry if I feel violated that someone I never met has turned my life upside down by an act that I didn't agree with, I didn't know about"

Kenzi remained silent, Lauren was always like that, she had that sense of honour and that sense of how personal space must be respected that she was fully understanding of her reaction. If she had that Bo Dennis here she would rip her a new one.

"Kenzi, I told you I want to know everything about her"

"Yeah but I thought we were going to drop this? We agreed to move on?"

"No, you agreed to move on, you and my mum, I want to know who this woman think she is, harassing me in that way, I want her to understand that you cant just simply play with people and their lives, she was fully aware what she was doing, fully aware about the reaction, about the press being there"

"Lauren are you sure? We shouldn't drag this out, this woman is used to dirty tricks, she was born as the outcast of her family, a poor bastard and look at her now"

"Kenzi, don't worry, I just want to know more about her"

Kenzi wasn't so sure about that, Lauren was looking for revenge she could see that. She had a heart of gold but she was also a Lewis and not just any Lewis but the golden girl, and her reputation got hurt, her pride got hurt, Kenzi could see that. This wont end well she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Bo was focusing on the financial numbers, it was late afternoon, and she was nearly finished when her phone started ringing, Amanda, the name was flashing on her iphone. I guess she got her gift, Bo picked up the phone and answered.

"Hi beautiful"

"Hello Amanda, surprised you are up so early"

"I am surprised with myself too, what got into you last night? Still feel your teeth on my body"

"Lets just say I was hungry"

"Oh, you can eat me anytime baby, I was wondering if I could come over tonight…"

"No"

There was silence on the other side of the line.

"Well, I called to thank you, the watch is magnificent"

"I knew you could appreciate the beauty of it"

"Bo"

"Yes my dear?..."

"Nothing"

"Ok. You can ask me anything, you know that, is there anything you need?"

"No, no, you give me more than enough"

"Ok then. We will talk"

"Ok"

She shut the phone as Dyson entered her office. He was holding an open file on his hand. They have been focusing on the Lewis empire, he didn't care to question her since last night, and this whole day he has been a very loyal puppy following her every order.

"I may have found something you would like to know"

"Yes?" Bo was keeping it formal.

"There is a small company, which was one of the first the Lewis family owned, the one who distributed that famous light painkiller years ago"

"Yes Dyson, I don't have all day"

"Seems that company if we can call it that, has a small loss for the past 3 years, and some of the stockholders are trying to get rid of the stocks"

"Let me see"

Bo got the file and checked it, she ordered a thorough investigation at every stone of the Lewis empire and finally she found something she could use.

"Hmmm, worth pennies, but still its something"

She looked at Dyson and smiled.

"I want you to slowly start buying the stocks, and make sure the stock market knows that Bo Dennis is buying Lewis stocks."

Dyson smiled back trying to get some reaction from Bo, but she gave him the file back and focused on the files that were open on her desk.

He walked out. Bo felt he was upset but it wasn't her fault. She never promised him anything, he was just a sexual partner and nothing more.

She picked him from very early to be a partner in her goal to rule her fathers company but he gained as much from her. She made a mistake to mingle work and pleasure and it was much better to continue to see Amanda or Kate, who knew exactly what they were getting paid for.

They were professionals. Dyson was starting to get attached to her and Bo didn't like it. She also felt a bit guilty, hmm guilty? Bo smiled, that's an unknown word Dennis, not guilty but responsible for Ciara. She was nice and Bo didn't want her to get hurt. It was for the best from now on to keep Dyson at a distance on a personal level.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Sir? Are you aware of this?"

"Bruce Lewis didn't like the interruption, he was in a meeting for the new oil plant in Alaska and he made it clear he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Whats so important John?" His financial manager lowered his head down to whisper, while the rest were watching with much annoyance.

"When?"

"By this morning sir, in fact the last 3 hours"

"Ok, keep me informed, we are finishing up the meeting and we can talk about this later.

Gentlemen, lets continue"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"What do you think Dad? Is she trying to buy us off? She is that delusional?"

"Calm down Bruce, she has a strong organization but not the amount of cash or even the power to even touch us, but she is sure trying to make herself heard, everybody was talking about her this morning"

"I cant understand how we didn't notice the stocks"

"Because that asset isn't even the 1% of our percentage Bruce, and we stopped paying attention to those small companies decades ago, they didn't mean anything for the big scheme of the company."

"Yes but now she owns stocks, and you know what that means, especially after what happened with Lauren"

"Yes I know. Miss Dennis is trying to send a message. She wants the stock market, or the financial world to know that she is buying off Lewis stocks. That girl is way too small and way too young, to even consider getting a hand on my empire or most importantly, my daughter.

Check every aspect of our company, find where and if we are open on anything and cover it. I don't want any more stocks, not even one more, going to her.

"I am already on it father." The older Lewis got the phone.

"Get me my daughter on the line"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Lauren had just come back from her afternoon break, when she was informed her father wanted to talk to her. He was waiting for her in her office, something strange, since she was always the one who would go to his enormous office instead of meeting at her more humble and cosy corner of the Lewis building.

As the elevator door opened, and she started walking towards her office, she felt people walking behind her, she didn't give much attention and bypassing her secretary she walked in to find her father, Bruce and Kenzi waiting for her. She smiled and kissed her father on the cheek, while looking at Kenzi trying to understand what was the meeting about? Before she even manage to say hello, her secretary ringed.

"Mam, there is a delivery for you"

"Delivery? You mean mail, its ok, Diana, I can read it later"

"No mam, not that kind of delivery"

"What then, a package?"

Her father was getting impatient.

"Mam, can I come in please?" Lauren looked at her father, who moved his head and gave his permission.

"Yes, Diana, come in"

Her loyal secretary opened the door, holding a full bouquet of white Lilies with a single red rose in the middle, while behind her about other 5 people walked in holding another 5 set of the same bouquet.

"What is all these?" Her father was clearly angry now.

Kenzi was bemused, she walked and got the small envelope from the flowers Diana was holding. It had Laurens name on it, Diana arranged the bouguets to be left around her desk while Lauren was still stunned.

"Lauren can you explain this? Is it your birthday or something?"

Her brother was seemingly annoyed as her father.

"Kenzi can you give me the card please?"

Kenzi did as Lauren asked but she had a feeling, they all knew who had send the flowers.

Slowly Lauren opened the simple white small envelope with her name on it.

"I have become aware that these are your favorite flowers. I am coming for you."

Ysabeau Dennis.


	3. Chapter 3

For my dream lady, she inspires me to write.

Chapter 3

"Lauren? Are you seeing someone? Who send you all these flowers?"

Her fathers voice interrupted her thoughts. So is this a game? What does she want from me? If she had any doubt that Dennis wanted something from her, now it was pretty clear, the woman made it pretty clear she thought to herself.

"I don't think so father" Her brother as usual didn't wait for Laurens answer. He walked over and got the card from Laurens hands.

"Ha, I knew it. Its from that little bitch"

"Bruce watch your language" Lauren was upset but she never liked name calling people.

Her father said nothing, he focused on her for a couple of seconds and then asked for her brother and Kenzi to leave them alone, Lauren watched as they left her office.

"Lauren? Is there anything I need to know about this lady?"

"Father no.."

"I am not your mother, I can understand if there was a fling, or something, anything, or even if you are a bit involved now"

"Father I assure you, I don't even know her personally, I only got to know about her after the incident"

"So? Why is she doing this? You know that she started buying off stocks?"

"Stocks? I wasn't aware we were selling?"

"Its nothing but the stock market and financial world is already talking, she works like that, trying to build anticipation and find a way to get inside companies, find the weak point and break them down, until she owns them, that's how she and her father made their fortune"

"I hope you already taken measures to protect the companys welfare?"

"Of course but still, she is sending a message. She wants people to know, she wants us to know" Lauren nodded towards her father without talking.

"I do wonder why is she trying to get close to you? Why this open attack if I may say?"

"I don't know father, but you can be sure I am going to find out, not going to let this go, this has gone too far, I am going to meet her and make it clear that if she bothers me again, I am not going to sit and do nothing about it."

"No, I don't want you meet her"

"But Dad"

"I said no, I have a feeling that's her goal, she is probably going to alert the press about your meeting before hand, she is clearly trying to create the buzz that you two have something"

"But why?"

"Cant you see it Lauren? Sometimes you are so naïve my daughter"

"It makes no sense father, what does she have to gain? Especially since we don't really know each other at all"

"She wants to connect her name with the Lewis name. Cant you see that? And not only that but she wants to connect her name to the best of the Lewis family, you.

"Her family and herself may have money but she is in the gutter, they have the worst reputation on the market and I don't want to talk about her private life, so connecting herself to you, is going to make people start thinking about her a little better maybe?"

"You are saying she is trying to use me for her reputation?"

"I don't know, but its pretty clear she isn't stopping until she gets to you, that's why I don't want her to bait you on meeting her. Promise me you are going to stay away and let me handle this on my own?"

"Dad I don't want a financial war with her, I don't want the lab getting bad press or even connected with stories on the tabs, I don't want donations and fundraising to be affected"

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. You go on and focus on your hard work, and keep doing what you are doing and the whole world keep on loving you, Bruce and I are going to teach that lady a lesson"

"Father please, don't you think its going to be much better if I meet her and ….."

"Lauren I said no. Myself and your brother are going to handle this and something else, I am going to keep this a secret from your mother, you know how she is about this Dennis girl and I am afraid she is going to take this out on you"

Lauren said nothing while her father moved to kiss her cheek and walked out her office, leaving the door open. As he walked infront of her secretary Lauren heard him ordering her to get all the flowers out from Laurens office. Diana walked slowly inside, looked at Lauren and started to gather the flowers. Kenzi walked right in too without saying anything. Diana reached the last bouquet, Lauren moved to take one lily and the red rose. Diana smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.

Kenzi smiled as she watched Lauren walking towards the window while breathing the flowers in, holding them close to her nose.

"Kenzi?"

"Yeas babe?"

"Can you find me her phone number?"

"Are you sure babe? She sounds rather dangerous, typical very bad girl, surely not the Nadia kind and your dad said…"

"Well I don't always do what my dad says do i? As for Miss Dennis, you know what Kenzi? So she is a bad girl? They usually are the easiest victims to nice rich blonde girls. They think we fancy bad girls, and the joke usually is on them"

Kenzi nodded towards her best friend. She understood Lauren was upset, she was very upset, and behind that cold, calm, nice façade she was pretty aware Lauren could have anyone she wanted with just a little try.

"I was willing to ignore the kissing incident and move on, but nobody plays with my name or the company, I have worked hard in order to make the lab a stable charity and its based on the companys profits and I am not willing to see our research on Aids and Cancer to be stalled or even stopped because of some bitter small town girl who comes from the gutter and wants to rule the world. When I am finished with her, Miss Dennis wouldn't know what hit her Kenz"

"Damn that was hot Lewis"

Lauren smiled as she crashed the two flowers in her hands. She passed by Kenzi and walked out.

"Diana, the office needs fresh air and cleaning? There is an annoying smell all of a sudden" The secretary looked around surprised until she noticed the crashed flowers on the floor while Kenzi rolled her eyes, following behind Lauren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was enjoying her dinner, she loved to eat alone. Trick, was finding it strange at the beginning since so many people wanted to join her, a lot of interesting ladies and gentlemen as Trick would call her fucking partners, or even members of her family, but Bo loved to be alone. It was something she always cherished, since she was growing up.

To be alone, be left alone. She was a hard worker, she was a dirty worker, she was a ruthless worker and she would work at least 12-16 hours per day and most of the times bring work at home, but she was enjoying her dinner time. She loved food, she loved the new tastes Trick will introduce her even though he knew she was raised on fast food and junk food. Sometimes she would make him order take out and they would both indulge on Chinese, or Burgers or Pizza. He then talk about how he wants her to settle and make her own family, that it was time to stop fighting and just enjoy what she gained, enjoy the money and luxuries her hard work was offering her and Bo would just smile and change the subject or stay silent.

She couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop, that will, that feeling inside her gut, that urge was still there and the more she was gaining the more it would grow. She focused on her food again, filling her mouth, she never had table manners, she was never proper, Trick would scold her about that, that she had to stop, to enjoy the taste, the feeling. Her phone started ringing, she was surprised, usually nobody would bother her at such hour unless it was really really important, and they would choose to call on the stable line, not her mobile. She looked at the number and smiled. Dyson had provided her with that mobile number but Bo chose to wait a couple more days after she send the flowers, in order to use it. She sure didn't expect the person behind that number to ever call her first. That was a surprise she thought.

"Hello" Bo said while continuing to chew on what was left from her bite that was still on her mouth.

"Good evening" The voice was firm and very light, something that Bo expected.

"Yes hello" Bo continued.

"Excuse me but I cant hear you that clear"

"That's because I am having dinner"

"Oh I am sorry, I can call back If you want" Bo smiled, she liked her voice, and how easily she would apologize to someone who so openly is trying to get to her.

"No, its fine. I gather my flowers arrived?"

"Yes, that's the reason I am calling actually"

"Did you like them?"

"Of course, since they are indeed my favourite and I would like to thank you about your beautiful gesture" Bo looked at her phone, she wasn't sure what she had heard, Lauren was being very nice? Actually thanking her? She expected an angry reaction or at least to stay away from her for good.

"You don't have to thank me…"

"Of course I do, since we were never introduced properly, I would really be happy if you will accept to have dinner with me" Bo almost dropped her phone, again she didn't expect this turn of events at all.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Was the blonde laughing with her?

"Yes, well Miss Lewis that's a nice surprise, I must admit"

"Please, I think we are passed the Miss Lewis phase don't you think? Especially after that kiss. You can call me Lauren, Ysabeau."

"And you can call me Bo"

"I prefer not, I rather like Ysabeau"

"I rather like Lauren too"

"So, its confirmed then? Saturday night? At 8? I am sure you know where I live"

"Looks like you are sure for a lot of things Miss Lewis"

"Umm we said Lauren didn't we? Goodnight Ysabeau"

Lauren shut the phone before Bo managed to answer back. This was getting very interesting and kind of amusing. Lauren Lewis was very sure that she could handle her? She could feel Laurens pleasure, fully aware that she caught Bo by surprise. Let her think that Bo thought. She got Dysons number and pressed the dial.

"yes Bo"

"Dyson, I want you to alert one of our favourite tabloid writers that I have a date with a certain Miss Lewis on Saturday night."

"What? How?"

"Just make sure that someone would be there outside her apartment building to take my picture when I arrive in the evening or when I would leave, probably the next morning."

"Are you sure Bo? You really want to do this?"

"Dyson, just do as I say." She shut the phone and continued her dinner, Saturday night it is Princess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenzi I want everything to go as planned, I want her humiliated in front of the whole world, I don't want my family to know anything about this until it happens, and its only me and you who knows about this"

"Can you stop busting your head about this? I got everything covered. So basically Nadia wants you back and she is here and you are having dinner with her on Saturday night, while you invited Bo over?"

"That's the general plan. Nadia would come and get me, I made reservations for dinner, you will alert me about Bos arrival, so Nadia and I are going to take off during that time, so Miss Dennis is going to watch us leave while your pap is going to take pics of that moment"

"Oh, your nasty, I am going to love this. That bitch is going to stand there while you and lady love would pass by and the press would be there to capture the moment? I can see the headlines, Bo Dennis stalking Lauren Lewis, is she sick? Troubled? Whats wrong with her?"

"Yes, finally Kenzi you get it. You need to make sure that the pap is going to give the right story, that she is harassing me, stalking me, has a weird obsession with me etc,etc,etc"

"Don't worry Doc, I am going to have everything covered."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo finished her breakfast and sat on her large leather couch, she didn't go to her office today, she usually would work every Saturday until the afternoon but this was an exception. Today she was meeting Lauren Lewis. It was a special day, she had to choose what to wear and also decide how to behave towards her. Everything she got to learn about her pointed out that she wasn't the typical rich girl, but someone with interests and who was offering a lot back to her community.

Bo wasn't completely sure thought that the blonde Princess as that nickname had stuck in her mind, was doing everything from the goodness of her heart, she was very well aware how Laurens charitable image had probably the biggest impact in the success of her familys business empire. Bo smiled. She decided that she was going to marry Lauren and it wasn't a light decision. There was really no other way for her to achieve her ultimate goal. But she didn't want to scare the blonde. Especially since she didn't have to put much of a fight. Her phone started buzzing.

"Dyson, good morning"

"Bo, you are not at the office"

"Yes, and?"

"Nothing, I am just surprised, and you didn't tell me"

"Dyson, do I need to tell you everything?"

"No of course not"

"Dyson, is there a reason for this call?"

"Yes, ehh I don't know how to says this but Lauren Lewis is on to you"

"Huh? Sorry but I think I didn't hear what u said"

"Lauren Lewis? Your plan about tonight? Apparently there is a pap already planted outside her residence, looks like she was planning something of her own"

"You mean she informed a pap that I would go there?"

"Yes, that's what I am saying, our guy heard some rumors that a pap who is close to her dog Kenzi, is going to have an exclusive about her, and by the way her ex/current girl friend is back in town, that's what the pap told me, they are heading for a reconciliation, that's the rumor around, another thing, apparently Kenzi let it slip and Lauren and Nadia, her said girlfriend are having dinner tonight at the Giorgio D "

There was a moment of silence after Dyson stopped talking.

"Bo, what do you want me to do?"

"I dont think you said anything to the guy about our plans?"

"No of course not, the moment he mentioned Lauren Lewis I stopped, I gathered you wont like to go ahead with this, obviously she is playing you"

"Thank you Dyson, good work"

"Bo I was wondering if I could come over tonight for drinks"

"Dyson, I am going out tonight"

"Huh? But I don't get it, I just told you…"

"Dyson, I guess I should have taken things on my own hands after all, that's why I always say to myself to do things on my own, its frustrates me that people that work for me cant find solutions"

And with that Bo shut the phone. She moved her head and smiled. Well well well, the lady has guts, I will give her that. Going to enjoy this so much more now. She got up and slowly walked towards her office desk, she pressed the intercom.

"Trick can you come for a minute?"

"Yes mam"

After a couple of seconds Trick knocked the library door and walked in.

"Trick I want a table for two at Giorgios for tonight after 8 and make sure the table is close, not very close or next, but close to the one Lauren Lewis is going to sit, and please tell John to come up"

"Yes mam of course"

Trick smiled, Bo was aware that until 8 she would have to endure his sneaky looks and maybe comments. About 5 minutes after trick left John knocked.

"Yes John come in please"

"You asked for me Miss Isabeau?"

"Yes John, I need you to do something for me"

"Anything mam"

"Do you know who Lauren Lewis is?"

"Yes mam of course I know who she is"

"That's good. Now I want you to be at Giorgios Ds just before 8, and when and if she arrives to call me"

"But mam who is going to drive you? Guard you?"

"Don't worry John, I am going to take the Porsche out for once, I own a couple of beautiful cars and I never drive them do i? Besides I am going to arrive after you inform me she is there"

"Oh you are having dinner there mam and want me to keep my eyes open so nobody disturbs you?

"Yes, something like that, just make sure that you call me when she arrives"

"Yes mam" He nodded and left. She grabbed her mobile and got Amandas name on the screen.

"Bo, what a nice surprise, and on a Saturday"

"Hello beautiful, I was wondering what are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Well I do have something but…"

"Do I need to call someone else Amanda?"

"No, of course not. You know how I love, ehhh, like to spend time with you."

"Ok then, I want you on your best dress, or even better, I am going to inform Trick and you can use some cash to buy everything you want, dress, shoes, I want you on perfect form tonight"

"Always at best form for you baby"

"We are going out"

"Out? Well that's a first, I was thinking dinner at your place as usual"

"No, no tonight is a special night, I want us to go out"

"That's even better, you know how many times I wanted us to have a proper date night before…"

"Amanda, do I need to remind where we exactly stand?"

"No of course not"

"That's good, we are having a nice time, and fulfill needs, that's all, make sure you are ready around 8, we are having dinner at Giorgos Ds, Trick will send a car to bring you here and we will get the Porsche"

"That sounds great"

"Ok then see you tonight, and Amanda, I want you to look your best, that's really important for me."

"Don't worry Bo"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenzi I told you to stop calling me"

"I am just checking if you are ok?"

"I am fine, you are the one making me nervous"

"Uh oh Ladylove is here, wtf is she wearing? Your are going to the best restaurant in town, they have a dress code you know"

"Nadia is here? She is 30 minutes earlier, ok keep your eyes open for Bos arrival"

"Bos?"

"Yes Bos"

"As Bo Dennis Bo? Not Ysabeau? Its Bo now?"

"Yes, yes that's her name you know"

"I know but"

"Kenzi I need to finish getting ready, bye"

Nadia arrived to her apartment just when Lauren was finishing up her make up. She quickly walked to open the door. The curly haired woman walked in, with a subtle smile. She moved to kiss Lauren who offered her, her cheek.

"You are a bit early"

"Yes, I wanted us to talk for a bit, catch up, damn you look good Lauren"

Lauren was wearing her favorite colour, sea breeze dress, low cut and open in front and on the back, but not short, just above her knees, just giving a glimpse of her fantastic legs.

"You look good yourself" Nadia was wearing a black tight body dress, that was making her body look bomb, highlight her curves.

"Want a drink?"

"Yes please"

"You don't know how happy I was when you called me, I was ready to fly back in Europe"

"Well yes, I didn't like us to part in such bad terms"

"Oh"

"Yes, thinking the time we had together and it would be a shame not to remain friends at least"

"I see"

"I cant wait for dinner, I missed Giorgios Ds amazing dishes, I still haven't decided what to order, Pasta or Meat or Seafood? So hungry"

"Remember when we once ordered two dishes from everything? And we were already full with the Bruschettas and Prosciutos?"

"Of course I remember, you were already drunk in the first half hour"

"Yeah he has amazing wine too, and sorry but who drinks only one glass of wine?"

"The one who is driving"

They laughed together at their shared memories.

"Lauren, I was wondering, if we could try again? You know I still love you and"

"Please Nadia, you were already leaving when I called you. Can we have a nice evening? As friends? Enjoy each others company? We both know its over between us"

"Why? I still want you? Don't you want me? Is there anyone else?"

"No, of course there is no one else, Nadia please, we have talked about this, don't make me think it was wrong to call you, please" Lauren got her hand on Nadias.

"Lets have a nice dinner and enjoy our time together, before you leave for Chile"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already 8 past 10 and there was no sign of that Dennis chick, Kenzi was starting to get impatient. She called Lauren again.

"Yes?"

"Lo are you sure she is coming? There is no sign of her, maybe she regretted?"

"Kenzi, how nice of you to check on me"

"Uh oh Nadia is close and you cant talk, ok well the limo is ready and waiting, so anytime you want to go, let me know, I am going to wait for another 20 minutes and leave, have a nice evening, I think Dennis stood you up Doc"

"Yes, have a nice Saturday night too Kenzi"

About 15 minutes later Lauren and Nadia left her apartment building and got inside the limo heading for their dinner date.

"Miss Amanda you really shine tonight"

"Thank you Trick, so why is Bo not here yet?"

"She is here mam, just getting ready"

"Its already nearly 8:30"

"I know mam, don't worry she is going to be here any minute now."

As Trick finished his words, Bo entered the living room. Tonight she was wearing a silk black grey pantsuit, with a tight button down shirt and a jacket cut around her waist.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting my dear, you know last minute bussines"

"Yes, Trick here kept me company"

"You are ready, you got everything you need?"

"Yes"

"Lets go then" Amanda walked in front of Bo, showing of her awesome body. She was wearing a black backless dress and red Louboutins. She was far more modest tonight, than her usual attires coming to Bo, but Amanda was fully aware that Giorgios was a top restaurant and she had to dress accordingly.

"Everything ok mam?"

"Couldn't be better Trick"

"I am glad mam, have a nice evening" He smiled to her again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was looking at Nadia, they had just sat at their table, and she already wanted to leave. That fucking dark bitch, Dennis didn't come, she had Kenzi to wait a bit more after she and Nadia left, but it was already near 9. What a rude person, she didn't even call to let me know she isn't coming, what if I had made dinner? She didn't want to be bothered but she was. She wanted to know why the woman didn't come? Something happened? She regretted? Wasn't interested for her anymore? Maybe her father or brother threatened her to stay away?

"Lauren are you ok? Maybe you want to order something else? You are silent for 10 minutes now"

"No, I am ok, everything is fine, just feeling a bit under the weather all of a sudden"

"Under the weather? Want us to leave?"

"No, no, I am sure it will pass, let just enjoy our night"

Lauren looked around, the place was almost full as usual on Saturday or every night. Only one table was empty, probably reserved Lauren thought. Their drinks arrived along with their appetizers. Lauren sipped a bit from her wine, while Nadia was eager to taste the Bruschettas.

Then as Lauren was playing with her earrings the unthinkable happened. Bo Dennis walked in, with a bimbo wrapped around her body.

Bimbo? Well not exactly a bimbo Lauren thought but that dress was attached to the blondes body like a second skin and she was wearing red louboutins, typical new rich,

Lauren thought. She looked towards Bo again, who noticed her and smiled to her, bending her head a bit. Lauren cheeks got flushed, and she instantly got mad, that bitch was clearly laughing at her. Nadia followed Laurens look and noticed the couple who arrived too, while they sat at their table.

"Isnt she the one who?"

"Yes she is, wtf she is doing here?"

"Lauren calm down?"

"I thought this place was really exclusive?"

"Lauren when did you become such a snub? And stop looking at them, its rude"

"Rude? She is rude. I cant believe she is allowed in here"

"Lauren, you want us to leave? If she upsets you so much?"

"Upsets me? She doesn't upset me! She has no influence whatsoever on me!"

Lauren got her glass of wine and emptied it.

"That felt good"

"I think you need to take it easy?"

Bo turned and looked towards Lauren, spoiled brat, she thought.

"So she is the one?" Amanda asked.

"Huh?"

"I said she is the one we are making this appearance for?"

"Yes and I must admit you are playing your role perfectly"

"You are aiming very high Bo."

"I guess so"

"She is trying to ignore but she seems interested"

"You think?"

"Yes, she almost drank the whole bottle of wine from the moment we got in"

"She did? Remind me to order them another one, when the waiter brings ours"

"That lady of hers seems bothered too? I don't think you will have any problem to break them"

"They are already broken up, lets enjoy our dinner Amanda, and let things happen"

Amanda moved her hand on Bos face, straightening out a few hair that were unruly and dropping on her eyes.

"What a bitch, she is flaunting her girlfriend"

"What did you say Lo?"

"Nothing Nadia, keep on eating, I need another drink"

"I think you had enough Lauren, and again why you are bothered so much? If I didn't know your type, I would say you are behaving like a jealous cat"

"Jealous? Jealous? I am not jealous, I just hate rude, pompous people that's all"

"I understand you must hate her after the stunt she pulled on you, but you said you moved on from that"

"Well I did say that, but now seeing her, I realized I haven't"

"I think you should eat a bit because all of that wine got you a bit tipsy and gave you a temper"

Suddenly the waiter approached their table, with another bottle of wine.

"We didn't order another one" Nadia said. Lauren didn't mind though, she allowed the waiter to fill her glass.

"I know mam, Miss Dennis is taking care of the wine, as with the check too. She wanted to wish you a very nice evening and an even better night"

Nadia then turned and raised her glass towards Bo and Amanda. Bo smiled back and nodded.

"I think she is apologizing Lauren"

Lauren said nothing, it took her a bit time to realize the waiters words. Not only Bo Dennis had stood her up, not only she had a whole plan set up that didn't pan out, but the bitch appeared to her favourite restaurant, flaunting the miss I have long legs and a hot body. In a complete suprising move that was sure she would regret 1000 afterwards Lauren got her full glass and walked over to Bos table, with almost everybody inside the restaurant watching.

She looked at Bos face who was still smiling, and enjoying the moment.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes, a lot of fun in fact"

"I don't want your wine, you can have it" And with that she throwed the wine all over Bos face, who started laughing. Amanda was shocked and tried to push Lauren a bit, who then grabbed Bos glass and throwed the wine on Amandas face. She then walked back to her table, all proud and princess like, got her things and left, while everybody including Nadia were left with their mouth open.

She called her chauffeur, while the pap outside the restaurant was taking pics of her, her limo arrived and she got in. She then dialed Kenzis number.

"Can you not call me when I am almost at the next level? I am shooting people here"

"Kenzi we have a problem"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wtf Lauren? How in this world this happened?"

Lauren was sitting in silence on her big couch, she had that empty look, like everytime she was in deep thought.

"I told you how it happened" Her phone wont stop ringing, Nadia was calling her without a stop/

"Can you answer her? Tell her I went to sleep or something"

"Yeah sure, you left the bitch standing there alone, while acting like a jealous bitch over another woman"

"Kenzi please"

Lauren had her legs wrapped around her body and her hands around her legs. She still couldn't understand her reaction. She really thought she was going to win this round, round? As if it was a war. Instead that woman managed to get to her again. What was happening? She couldn't explain it.

"Ok, ok, its ok bb, we can feed the press some story that she insulted you during dinner and that's why you showered her and that Barbie with the wine"

"No Kenzi, I don't want any story, let them write what they want, my behavior was unacceptable"

"Oh come on Doc, she had it coming after what she did to you"

"Kenzi its ok, I am fine ok? I need to be alone for a moment, you can go home now"

"Are you sure? You don't want me to stay? We can spoon and I would even allow you to have your hands on me?"

Lauren smiled. She got up and hugged her friend.

"Yes its ok. I need to be alone ok? Tomorrow its going to be difficult, I am sure my parents will make it unbearable."

Kenzi kissed her on the cheeks and left. Lauren walked towards the kitchen. She felt hungry, she didn't eat anything. Cooking had such a soothing influence on her. She started to prepare a chef salad when her door knocked. She smiled, Kenzi wasn't willing to leave her alone. Lauren walked to her door again. She opened

"Kenzi I told you I am fin…."Lauren stopped talking

"Its Dennis, Ysabeau Dennis, can I come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

No sex scenes on this one. Going to get really steamy next.

Special love to Magninelli. Thank you for the

Chapter 4

Lauren watched as the dark haired woman walked inside her apartment without waiting for an answer. She closed the door behind her.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

Bo turned and smirked.

"No, I think I had enough for tonight" Lauren blushed a bit but held her ground.

"So Miss Dennis, here we are, finally meeting"

They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, checking each other. Suddenly Lauren remembered the eggs she was boiling for her chef salad. She walked towards the kitchen with Bo following her behind. She was still wearing the same clothes she had on at the restaurant, but the stains from the wine had faded. Lauren had changed to nice comfy sweatpants and a very large university sweater. Bo watched as the blonde was moving around in her large kitchen. Didn't look like she had servants or a cook, and Lauren looked like she was the main cook in this kitchen, she observed the careful tidy movements of the blonde, cutting the cheese, eggs, small pieces of ham and lettuce.

"Have you eaten?" Lauren asked.

"Huh?" Bo was hypnotized by Laurens hands.

"I asked if you managed to eat? Or you and your friend left after my little show?"

"Well, I didn't eat, as for my friend, I am sure she can use my credit to eat anything she wants"

"Oh"

"How about your friend? Or girlfriend?"

"I don't know, really, I am embarrassed to even answer her calls"

"You don't know what? Is she your friend or girlfriend?"

"Well ex- girlfriend, but I don't know why that interest you?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that you don't know why I am interested?"

Lauren didn't answer. She added more lettuce and cheese, and she grabbed two plates, separating the salad she was making, for two. She grabbed Ketchup Heinz and Helmans mayonesse.

"I didn't have you for someone who eats that" Bo said.

"Oh I mingle them and they make a fantastic sauce. You are going to love this"

Bo watched as the blonde added all the ingredients to both the plates, then grabbed a cup and added two spoons of ketchup and two spoons of mayo and then a big amount of greek olive oil, and stirred them all together, then she spilled it above the two plates and stirred the salads. It looked fantastic. Bo moved to take of her jacket, and left it on the kitchen chair, while she sat opposite Lauren, who got two slices of black bread for them to eat and two forks. She sat down too and they started eating.

Lauren would steal looks, observing how the dark haired woman would savour in her salad, eating with big appetite.

"You don't look like you are hungry" Bo said while eating. She noticed Lauren eating like a pigeon.

"Its one of my rich girl up bringing traits, I eat properly" she smiled, it was very clear she was teasing Bo.

It felt so strange, yet natural for the two of them to sit in her kitchen and eat, avoiding to address everything that happened between them, the drama that followed them both. Bo finished her salad pretty quick and then just watched Lauren eating. She finished eating too, yet not finishing her salad.

"That's all your going to eat?'

"Yes, I am full"

Bo smiled and made a face. Lauren smiled back at her, making Bo aware things weren't going as she was planning them to go, so she stopped smiling abruptly. That made Lauren smile even more openly. She laid back in her chair, crossed her hands and looked at Bo.

"So Miss Ysabeau Dennis, here we are"

"yeah here we are"

"May I ask why all these games? Why the kiss? The flowers?"

"I think I was pretty clear of my intentions"

"You were?"

"Well yeah"

"I am sorry but I must be a bit slow, because I am not aware of them yet"

"You aren't? Because I think I had some wine tonight and it came from you"

"Don't you think you deserve that?"

"I think I deserved the slap, but not tonights wine"

Lauren stopped the conversation and got up, cleaning the kitchen table. She turned her back on Bo and placed the plates on the sink. She felt Bos presence behind her and slowly turned around, they were now facing each other. She noticed the dark haired woman was a bit taller and much fuller, or to be more factual, a lot fuller on her upper side. As Kenzi would say, great rack dude. Bo placed her two hands on Laurens sides, trapping her.

"Are we going to keep on playing?" she asked.

"I don't know? Are we? What exactly do you want from me?"

"You don't know?"

Bo slowly moved her head and touched Laurens lips with hers, on a light kiss, it was like she was testing the waters. She then backed off a bit and looked at the blonde, who had her eyes still closed. Bo noticed how beautiful Laurens face was, even from that close. The blonde opened her eyes, and in a surprising move, she moved her hands on Bos head and pushed her close again, catching her lips. It was a demanding kiss. Bo couldn't help but moan. They started kissing each other, Lauren opened Bos mouth and slipped her tongue inside. Suddenly the brunette go aggressive and moved her body between Laurens legs, she pulled Laurens sweater up and touched her back. She started kissing her neck and face in a frantic way. Lauren placed her hands on Bos face stopping her. They looked at each other, and again the blonde kissed Bo in a slow and deep way. Lauren didn't know how much time they were kissing like that, discovering each others mouth, until she felt Bos hands again on her body.

They moved slowly this time to her bra, and Lauren didn't stop them. She was fully aware of what was happening, she was fully aware that she was going to have sex with Bo tonight. She wasn't going to stop anything, the brunette was expecting that, was expecting her to react, get scared, back off. She wasn't going to let her have the upper hand, to win. She was going all the way. Again with a sudden move, before Bos hands reach her breasts, she stopped their kiss, and for a minute touched Bos forehead with her own. Bo was sure at that moment that the blonde was going to push her away, was going to stop her. Instead she felt Laurens hand slip on her own and then walking them inside her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenzi entered Laurens apartment, holding warm croissants and Los favourite juice. She was worried her best friend wont be able to sleep after what happened. The blogs had the story up already, and her phone wont stop ringing, I bet Laurens phone wont stop ringing either, but the difference was, tabloid writers and bloggers were calling her, while it was going to be Laurens parents and friends who were going to call Lo in a couple of hours. It was still early, but she was a bit surprised to see the apartment so silent. Even on Sunday Lauren would get up early and make herself breakfast or just enjoy reading the papers, or watch early morning documentaries. She was crazy like that. She would usually wait until Kenzi would wake up and call, and then Kenzi would come over and spend their Sunday together, eating or going to the movies.

She walked into the kitchen and the first thing she noticed was a black jacket. Hmm, that's not Laurens. In fact not only that wasn't Laurens, but it wasn't Nadias either. Kenzi saw what Nadia was wearing last night, and she very much doubted that woman would come back here after how Lauren left her at the restaurant. Bos. Kenzi was betting her ass off it was Bos. She smiled and then quickly got worried. If that bitch hurt Lauren in any way, she was prepared to get physical. She placed the croissants on the kitchen table and started preparing coffee when she heard movement on the apartment, coming from Laurens bedroom. After a couple of minutes, Lauren walked in, wearing only her university sweater. She walked over towards Kenzi, she kissed her cheek, got the croissants.

"Good morning" Kenzi said.

"Good morning" Lauren said with a shy smile.

It was clear Lauren didn't need any help.

"Should I stay or should I go?"

"Thank you for the croissants. We will talk later ok?" Lauren started pushing Kenzi, who was resisting.

"Damn doc, this is hot, I cant just leave"

"I promise, I would give you all the details later"

"Is that black bitch here?"

"Shhhhh, she is sleeping"

"Just keep in mind, last night events are out. That damn blogger I had outside the restaurant, has detailed everything, and I think your parents are going to know in about an hour"

"Ok, thank you Kenz"

Lauren shut the door behind her. She laid her back on the door for a second and then walked inside the bedroom holding the bag with the croissants on her hand.

Bo was still sleeping. She was so beautiful. Last night was so beautiful. Bo was amazing. Lauren couldn't believe how they fitted each other on a sexual level. She sensed there was an attraction, from that first kiss, but couldn't imagine it was going to be so good. She was pretty aware of the brunettes reputation and from what she could understand, last nights friends was probably a sex partner for Bo and nothing else. Lauren smiled, she knew what she was getting herself into, but she wanted to teach Bo a lesson. The brunette was so sure of herself. Things were going to change. She left the bag next to her bed, and slipped under the covers. The moment she moved, the brunette moved closer to her, passing her hands around Laurens waist. Like a lost puppy, Lauren thought.

Bo woke up from the sound of phone ringing. In fact, now that she was fully awake, it was phones ringing. She sensed someone moving next to her. First thing she realized was that this wasn't her bed, this bed has a nice calming, scent, she moved her hands to the body next to her. That's strange she thought to herself. I must be dreaming, because she hasn't slept with anyone for years. Meaning, really slept, like share a bed. She would always walk, make sure, she left when the other person was waking up. She finally opened her eyes, and saw Lauren sitting on the bed, wearing her university sweater and nothing else, and smiling to her.

"Good morning"

She looked glorious, how can someone look that good in the morning? Bo didn't answer, she felt something was happening, something she didn't like at all. She looked around, and slowly got up, she managed to trace her clothes. She knew she was acting like a douche but she didn't care. It was time for Lauren to come down to earth, she didn't want the blonde to believe there was any emotional attachement to what happened last night.

Bo slowly got her pants and turned towards Lauren, who was still eating and smiling. She grabbed her phone and checked who was calling. Dyson.

"Dyson, I would call you back" and without a word she shut the phone.

"You don't say good morning to people?" Lauren was teasing her again.

Bo approached and kissed her lips in a rather angry kiss, feeling the taste of chocolate and croissant.

"I got to go" Bo said. Laurens phone wont stop ringing either. Lauren checked it again, it was Nadia. She finally answered her ex.

"Good morning Nadia, I agree, we do need to talk, how about coming over at my place? ok, yes, don't worry you know Sunday, I always stay home" Bo wasn't happy to hear Lauren making plans with her ex, but she didn't like that feeling either. Finally fully dressed she grabbed herself a croissant from the small bag, and started eating.

Again they stayed there, in silence.

"I hope you understand my intentions now" Bo said.

"I do? How come?"

"Huh? I think its pretty clear."

"Oh, yes, I really hope that since you got what you wanted, you can leave me and my family alone now?" Lauren said all that with a bright smile and not looking at all angry.

"Got what I wanted?"

"Well yes, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Among other things." Bo watched as Lauren stopped eating her croissant who wasn't finished and walked out of the bedroom. She followed behind, Lauren got in the kitchen and shipped herself a glass of juice.

"Coffee?"

"No thank you, I need to leave"

"Ok then" Lauren said.

"What ok?"

"Well you said you need to leave, I am sorry, I am a bit confused, is there anything else to say?" Again Bo couldn't believe how the tables turned.

"Lauren, I am going to say this slowly, so you can understand this" Bo sat on the kitchen chair, looking fully professional and serious.

"I have reached an age that I think its time I start a family. But I also need to think of my family and of course my wealth. Also I have come to know you, throu your charitable work and of course your famous family, and I seeing you from close, I came to understand there is a mutual attraction at least. We are close on age too. So I decided that, for both of our families and of course us, we could have a lot to gain, if we get married"

Bo thought for a second that Laurens eyes would jump out, right from her face. She looked terrified and then she burst into laughs, in fact she couldn't stop laughing. Bo was quickly getting mad.

"I iiiii aam sorry but WHAT?" Lauren couldn't stop laughing.

"Me marrying you? How? What? Why? Omg, that was all about?"

Bo couldn't understand what was happening, she sure didn't expect that reaction. Lauren was laughing at her, at her, the big Scary cold business woman who was the fear of Canadas high society.

"What? I am not good for you little princess?" Bo snapped.

"God no, but I am sorry, is this a joke or something? Who told you I want to get married? And who told you my family wants to connect their money with yours? I am sorry but there is a huge misunderstanding here" Lauren said.

Bo was standing there silent and a bit hurt by Laurens reaction, and fucking Dyson wont stop calling. She grabbed her jacket and stormed out of Laurens apartment, without another word. Things got out of hand, and didn't go exactly as she planned them. In fact she didn't like Laurens reaction at all, she didn't like the laughs and the terrified look when Bo said she wanted them to get married. She didn't like that fact Lauren had no problem fucking her in their first proper meeting, yet was laughing at the idea of connecting their two families. She walked out of Laurens building in a barrage of flash, the paps were there, fuck it. She walked towards her Porsche, got inside the car and drove away. She finally answered to Dyson.

"Bo, what happened last night, the press is all over it, Lauren Lewis attacked you? Why didn't you call? You aren't home"

"Wait till you see todays spics!" Bo answered, I hope It really looked totally like a walk of shame Bo thought. I am going to wipe out that smile from your face.

"Dyson, I want you to start buying Lewis stocks, not just from small companies, whatever you can find, whomever is willing to sell"

"Bo, we need to make assessments, analyze the cost, we cant just start buying like that, besides it's a hugely profitable organization, and its not that easy"

"Dyson, do I need to say it again?" She shut the phone again and stepped on the Porsche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren looked at her iphones screen, it was the second time her dad called. Her mum already called over 10 times and Lauren was fully aware that she was going to come to her apartment looking for her, so she had to answer. The story about her showering Bo with wine was everywhere and now, bloggers were downloading Bos pics coming out of her apartment building. She looks pretty mad, Lauren laughed again. Poor Bo. She sure didn't expect the nice innocent doc to win her on her own game. She burst outside of here looking bewildered and rather surprised that Lauren wont pursue nothing else rather a one night stand, it was funny, did Bo really expect to find a shy virgin or something? And marriage? Damn she had to answer her dad.

"Good morning father."

"Lauren? Finally. Whats wrong with you? Your mother has been calling for almost an hour"

"Dad, is Sunday, I over slept"

"Yes, I know, in fact the whole world knows, not only that you over slept, but with whom you overslept too"

"Dad"

"I cant believe you would lie to me like that, I asked you if you had something with that Dennis woman, and you denied it, imagine my surprise reading about your actions last night, and today? This morning? She is walking out of your apartment building? Lauren whats go into you?"

"father you shouldn't worry, there is nothing going on…"

"Lauren, stop lying, look we need to talk, we are having dinner tonight at home, and Lauren? I fully expect you to end whatever is going on with this woman? You hear me? I have never ever cared, who you dated, who was on your bed, the fact you like women, but I am sorry, I have to speak up about this, this is beneath you, beneath us"

and before Lauren managed to answer back, her dad had shut the phone. She checked her ipad again, the stories were keep on coming and keep on changing. She felt a bit angry at the fact the bloggers had really mean and bad nicknames for Bo, while she was portrayed as the perfect human. Her phone ringed again, Kenzi thank God.

"Hey bb"

"So Doc? How was it? Are the rumors true?"

"Kenzi, we need to talk, can you come over? Also I am meeting Nadia, I need to explain to her too"

"Wow Doc, your vag is getting very busy all of a sudden"

"Shut up Kenz"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was eating her pizza, while Dyson was explaining to her the burden of having to invest on Lewis stocks, she moved her head but she wasn't listening actually. It was Sunday night, and she was discreetly checking her phone every ten minutes. Trick got that on the first half hour she was home. He would smile, looking at her with a knowing smile. Bo was upset, was upset and angry with herself. That blonde was getting to her.

"Dyson please, I have been listening to this for the whole day" Ciara turned to Bo smiling.

"Come on Bo, are you waiting for me to ask" she smirked.

Bo smiled back.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Is it true? You and Lauren Lewis are dating? Everybody is getting crazy, the press doesn't know how they missed it all this time, I don't know how I missed it"

Bo smiled.

"Dating? Yeah lets call it dating, so what about the press Ciara? Whats the general opinion? What do the blogs say?"

"Oh you know the usual, that its an illicit affair, that you are corrupting her, that she is one of the many for you and why in the world she is dating you and such, but the main focus is how hot you two are together"

Bo started laughing, if the press only knew. She checked her phone again. She was wondering what happened in that meeting between Lauren and her ex. She couldn't believe Lauren would date someone like that, a photographer. Someone who plays it cool, a hipster I bet, Bo thought. Lauren needed someone worthy and strong by her side. She smiled to herself again, she was feeling kinda proud of herself that she had chosen someone like Lauren. I only have to convince her one way or another Bo thought. Ciara continued mumbling about the events, mentioning to Bo every detail and making sure Bo was aware that Laurens ex girlfriend was trying to win her is nothing to win back Bo thought. Her mind was filled with last nights memories. They way the blonde took her by the hand and led her in the bedroom. The kisses, the crazy bites, the making love, eehhh sex, it was pure sex Bo thought. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the feeling of Laurens skin, Laurens body on hers, under hers. There was such an attraction between them. She didn't know why or how, but it was something that was dragging her to this woman. Maybe her will to win over hers and hers familys doubters, the will to be better than them, to prove to everybody that she can be like them. She checked her phone again. Slowly and rather resigned to the fact Lauren wont send her a message or call, she made the first step.

"Did you think about my proposition?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was awful and it wasn't because of the food. Her mum was angered, yes, she said that, she was angered and disgusted that Lauren would even be in the same room, let alone sleep with that, with that low life Dennis woman. Dennis woman, or bitch that was her brothers addition to the conversation. Lauren was getting more and more impatient with her family. Her father didn't say much, but Lauren could feel his disappointment. Her mum was detailing almost every tabloid article there was, and Lauren would turn to look at Kenzi who was sitting next to her and was the only one focused on the food.

"You, a Lewis, a Lauren Lewis, jealous or a paid escort, a paid escort, a paid escort Lauren, that's what the tabloids said" Well I got that right Lauren thought and was this near to smile, apparently the paps had discovered the woman who was with Bo was a high class paid escort, and they were detailing how a jealous Lauren showered them both with wine.

"And then she comes to your apartment and she spends the night? She spends the night? What was she doing there? Why? There must be an explanation for all that Lauren"

They certainly weren't playing cards, Kenzi thought before she almost burst into laughs. She looked towards her best friend who was sitting there silent, taking the barrage of hers mothers attack. She so wanted to start yelling at that old witch, but Lauren wouldn't approve. Kenzi did that during the first months she started working for Lauren and noticed how unbearable Laurens mother could become, but Lauren would always reprimand her. That girl has class, Kenzi thought of her best friend. If this was my mother I would cut a bitch. Laurens mother stopped and everybody was waiting for Laurens answer.

"There is an explanation mother"

"Good, because I certainly don't believe you and her are having an affair? A relationship? How do you girls called it?" She looked towards her husband.

"Lauren, you understand how upset your mother is, and naturally how myself and the whole family is too. You cant connect our name to that individual, you know that, it hurts our name, it hurts your name. Are you aware that she was arrested for drugs more than twice as a teen? She spend two years in a facility for difficult teenagers? We have a whole file on her life, there is nothing good about her. She may look interesting and maybe a little fascinating for someone like you, a girl who comes from a very different family than hers, who was raised with ethics and certain principles. You understand this hurt your whole charity work, what you are trying to change in this world."

Lauren was staying silent after hers fathers outburst.

"I want this to be over and done, I want you to be over with this. You had your fun, or whatever this was, but its over now. I don't know if this woman has threatened you with something, I don't know how she managed to get to you, but from now on, i would be very unhappy if you see her again. In fact I pretty clearly state, I don't approve her at all and I don't want her around you. Are you aware that she is trying to buy stocks? Even from us? She is offering two times the stock price?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that, in fact I thought this has stopped"

"Lauren I don't know what your intentions were, meeting this lady, but you can be certain, she cant harm the company, if she wants to start a war, then fine, we are much stronger than her. But she can hurt you and she can hurt your public image and this familys public image. I would be very unhappy to have to draw assets from the lab in order to protect the company. You know that could take your research years back. You understand Lauren?"

Lauren didn't answer right away.

"I think we should all calm down" Her mother sensed the tension between father and daughter.

"Yes father, I understand. I understand very well." Kenzi noticed the strained face, the corners of her best friends face. Lauren was trying very hard to stay calm. She didn't react but Kenzi could see that in her face, and in her eyes. In a move that was indicative of Laurens feelings, her friend got up before dinner was over.

"Is that all? Mother? Father?" Laurens father got up too.

Without waiting for an answer, she walked away, while Kenzi noticed Laurens mum, placing her hand on Laurens dad, so he wont go behind her. Kenzi got up reluctantly too, hated to leave such good food behind, and walked behind her best friend.

"Are you ok Doc?"

"Kenzi, I feel suffocated, I need to leave this place"

"Don't worry baby, we are leaving in a few seconds"

"Miss Lewis" Lauren nodded towards her parents butler and opened the door without waiting for Kenzi to arrive at the front door. She wanted to walk a bit. This was the place she grew up, but it was so unknown to her and as the years went by, it was becoming more and more distant. She felt her phone vibrating on her hand, while Kenzi was coming from behind towards her. She slided the screen and read the message.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bos phone ringed for a second. She got a message, all these hours she was checking, and finally she got a reply.

{"can I come over?" She looked again, this woman was full of surprises, after the way they separated, she believed Lauren was going to try and stay away from her from now on, making her goal difficult, and instead she wanted to come over.

"yes of course, do you need me to send a car? You know where I live?"

"Don't worry, I am sure I can find it"}

"Trick, can you come in for a second?" Dyson and Ciara watched as Bo got up from the dinner table and called her butler.

"You asked for me mam?"

"Yes, make sure everything is ok around the apartment, we are having another guest"

"Another guest mam? Is it for dinner or for the whole night?"

"I am not sure yet, and please, can you prepare something good for her? I am not sure she is fond of Pizza"

"Bo, is Lauren coming? For dinner? Omg, I am going to finally meet her?"

"Well I guess, and I do hope you and Dyson are polite and discreet and wont stay around much"

Ciara smiled.

"Bo, seriously, the whole world is buzzing over this, and you invited her for dinner?"

"Dyson, can you stop worrying please? Let them be? Why do you care so much? Bo can have any lover she wants"

"I just want her to be careful, these people aren't like us"

"Dyson enough, I am allowing you to stay, because its rude to ask you to leave since I invited you for dinner and I know how much Ciara would like to meet Lauren. Don't make me regret my decision"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lauren are you sure about this? I am not feeling comfortable to leave you alone at her place"

"Kenzi she was at my place, without any problem last night, its only fair to pay her a visit"

"Lauren, you cant fool me, you are doing this because you are upset with your parents? As a reaction, they are right, this woman isn't for you, you had your fun, you just promised your parents your going to stay away from her"

"I didn't promise anything"

"Lauren…"

"Kenzi please, don't start ok? I am sick and tired or hearing how perfect and great I am. I am not a baby, I wont break, and stop worrying about me."

"Ok Doc, but if things get rough, you call me at once"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trick knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mam, your guest has arrived" He had a big smile on his face and he nodded towards Bo approvingly. He turned as Lauren walked inside the dining room. Ciara and Dyson were nearly finishing their dinner.

Bo got up and kissed Lauren on her cheek. She was surprised by the fact Bo had guests over.

"I am sorry for the interruption, I didn't know you had guests"

"They are my friends, let me introduce you"

"Yes, I think I remember them" Lauren smiled, remembering their faces from that first drama fueled meeting. After the introductions Bo asked Lauren if she had eaten, Trick was making something especially for her. Lauren hesitated, but the truth was she didn't eat at all at her parents. So she agreed and joined them. The night went pretty well, Ciara was very excited to meet the Princess of Canada, and Lauren was polite and very talkative. She was answering Ciara with humor and warmth. Lauren was sensing some hostility from Dyson, as Bo said his name was, but she couldn't place it anywhere, maybe he was like that because he was also working for Bo and was viewing Lauren as the enemy. The time passed and before she knows it, Ciara and Dyson left, and she ended up sitting with Bo on a big library room, with a big desk and black wooden furniture. I guess black is Bos favourite colour. She felt Bos hand pushing some hair infront of Laurens eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking I like this room? Seems more personalized"

"How come?"

"I don't know, it's the leather couch, the heavy black furniture? The dining room was a usual rich people room, but this one is far more personalized, pitch black I would say"

"So you think I am pitch black?"

"Well I don't know, you sure want to present that" Again they stayed silent looking at each other.

"How come you came by tonight?"

"Decision of the moment"

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"Did you think about my proposition?"

"Yes, I did, and I am glad you didn't take my reaction in a bad way, you understand it was very sudden, and the way you justified it"

"Well you have to get used to that, I am always that upfront, so whats your decision?"

Lauren got up and walked towards Bos desk, touching the wood and then sitting on Bos chair.

"I want us to get to know each other better, before I decide. Can we do that?"

"Ummm, do we need a time frame?"

"Maybe, why not? Lets say 3-4 months?"

"So you want us to know each other better? Ok, I think that's natural, although I think I already know what I need to know"

"How can you be so sure? You seriously asked me to marry you because you are at the right age and because you think I am fitting your goals? Needs? How can you be so sure? What if I said yes and then I was something you didn't want?"

"That cant happen because I know what you are, who you are, I know everything about you, and as I said, it would be a marriage we both agreed on based on principal, as if we are going to made a deal, a contract."

"A contract"

"Yes. I know you are very passionate about charities and helping people, I can provide you with everything you need, you can focus on your research without caring about funding, you can have independent funds, controlled by no one but yourself"

"And you?"

"I already told you, I am going to get acceptance and the means to reach my goals. I am not fooling myself, a marriage to you, is going to open many closed doors for me, going to legitimize my family, my work and of course my future kids"

"Oh you want kids too?"

"Yes."

"And that's all is going to be a deal."

"Yes. I think we already established we are attracted to each other. You can detail me all your conditions and I would detail mine, and we are going to agree on. I am certain I can offer you anything you need, everything. You wont have to count on your parents, your family anymore. You can be completely independent, as long as you provide me with the conditions we will agree on"

"And what about love Bo?"

"Love? What about love? We are both grown ups Lauren, and we both know what love means.I am talking about a honourable agreement that can work for both of us. I think we both know pretty well, that love is just a word invented to justify passion, lust and mistakes. I don't love you, you don't love me, we can both reach our goals together "

Lauren didn't answer. She got up froms Bos chair and walked towards her. She slowly moved and sat on her lap.

"3 months until I decide"

"3 months"

"And you will stop your games with my familys company"

"I will"

"And I don't want anyone to know about our meetings, no more press, nobody, I want to be able to tell my parents myself if I decide to go ahead with this contract"

"Ok"

"I wonder if your bedroom is all black"

"You are about to find out"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bo checked her watch, it was nearly 7 in the afternoon. She was still in her office, sitting on her leather chair, enjoying another triumph. The whole building was buzzing about the company buying off nearly the 50% of a greek shipping empire. It was her first move on that front, since until now she was focusing on buying off Canadian and US companies. She was thinking of holding on to that shipping company, and not break it off yet. She wanted to invest on carrying the tones of oil from the companies she already owned with those ships, making her one of the most important person in the Oil industry because she could control what she was producing and with her own ship carrying it, so she could also control the sales and price. It was a plan that surprised so many, who actually understood it, when she made the move with the shipping company.

She could feel the fear and awe that was starting to surround her, many were starting to clearly feel her presence now in the business world. She moved her head and smiled, this was only the beginning. Wait until the deal with the Arabs goes ahead, and that would close the circle of her oil plan, and then the final strike with her marriage to Canadas Royalty, one Miss Lauren Lewis. The moment she thought about her, her mind went back to Laurens visit on her home. The memories came flashing like movie scenes. Lauren in her bed, between her black sheets. Her white skin and blonde hair, in such difference with the whole black of her bedroom. She smiled, it was strange, but Lauren loved her bedroom and even more her huge bed. She made jokes and was teasing her until Bo had enough with the joking around. They spend the night fucking like bunnies. Bo was pleased that they so fitted sexually, that was going to be a big positive for their agreement. They couldn't be a couple otherwise.

Of course Bo understood that she was going to get bored with her soon, as with every other lover, and they could both entertain different people as long as it was done discreetly but it was very early for such kind of talk yet. She had to stay on course now, she didn't want anything to ruin her plan, or make the blonde decide otherwise. She asked for 3 months, and she was going to have them. Bo checked her phone, the blonde didn't call or send a message since that night, neither Bo. She was busy and was guessing the blonde was pretty busy too, since the investigation she had on her, said she was really involved with her lab and charities. It was strange but the blonde wasn't attached to her. That surprised Bo, since they had such great sex, yet she wasn't calling, she wasn't texting for a new meeting. She was so laid back, so gracefully comfortable, Bo thought. So different than what she expected, so different from the public perception of the Canadian Princess. Bo remembered how she woke up in the middle of the night and was staring at the blonde sleeping. It was the first time in her life that she did that with someone.

Watching every corner of her face, every detail, the way she was breathing, the way her hair would fall on her face and on the pillow, her shoulders. She was thin, Bo thought, she needs to eat more. Especially when she will be pregnant, she needs to have a strong body Bo thought. Kids. That's another issue they have to talk about. Bo wanted kids. Having kids with the Canadian Princes was going to finally establish her and her own family legitimately as one of Canadas top families, and she would finally gain the respect she deserves.

Looking at her mobile screen again, she quickly viewed the one and only pic she took of Lauren, sleeping on her bed. It was an act so out of her character, so out of her plans. But it was the way she was sleeping, so serene, so beautiful, reminded her a swan in a peaceful lake, she got her mobile and took it. Bo was laughing with people like that, with weak men and women who would take pics and photos of family and friends. Losers, she would think. Well, she wasn't a loser. That pic was a secret, a buried secret inside her mobile and in her mind, place with all the rest, hidden for no one to know, no one to see. Her desk phone ringed.

"Yes?"

"Mam? It's the president of the Greek Society of shipping owners of London on the phone, Mr Andeas Libanos"

"Yes, put him on"

"Yes mam" She let the phone ring for a couple of seconds. She loved to keep all that old money wait.

"Yes Hello?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was such a hectic week, Lauren hated the fact people can be so naïve, so foolish. You just cant have Aids numbers up on civilized countries, on civilized societies, where there is so much information about Aids, about getting protection, about contracting, about how you can so easily protect yourself and be safe, be healthy. Lauren also hated the fact no matter how Canada was so much ahead from the whole world, on gay issues, when it was about Aids, the majority of parents, friends and bosses were reacting the same way when someone from their family, or a friend, or a worker was HIV positive. She was so angry to see young people left on the own devices when they got sick, and many of them abandoned by their families and friends.

She finished giving her last patient the combination of his weekly drugs and started to gather her stuff. Looking around, she observed her fellow doctors, tired and disheartened like her. This was a Red Cross facility, and could provide sick people with care and medicine, as a normal hospital, but without having the state income and security, Lauren could see things were getting more and more difficult. She was donating most of her income on her lab and then every charity she could help, but she really needed to up her game again, she needed to make appearances and suck up to few of rich families and institutions for more donations.

Running the red cross station just for a month, 2 million were needed, for medicine, facilities, doctors who most of them were volunteers but still needed the proper equipment. They said their goodnights and Lauren walked inside the ground hall emergency room, observing the people who were spending the night there, homeless, sick illegal immigrants, drugies, young runaways. The burden of being rich, of being able to go back to a big apartment, to a full fridge, to a warm bed, weighted heavy on her. She slowly backed off and left. It was cold tonight, and she was choosing to walk, the red cross station was on the bad side of Toronto, as the press was calling it, but Lauren got used to walk it by now.

Most of the people living around there, knew her from the station, she would treat them and their kids, and they wont bother her, in fact most of them were protective of her, as a silent deal. She squeezed her coat strongly around her as she was walking on the side walk. She send Kenzi a message, telling her she was just off from the station and was tired and not in the mood for their usual get together. Truth is, when the whole tragedy of Aids or cancer was hitting her, she would sulk and prefer to spend her nights alone, reading and writing down ideas and combinations about tests and treatment. The night was silent, and she couldn't help but notice someone walking behind her, a few steps behind her, yet she wasn't afraid. Lauren kept her phone on her hand, and almost pressed the emergency number that would send a GPS signal to hers family security, giving her exact position and that she was in danger, as a result bodyguards would arrive asap.

Throu all the city night noise, Lauren could make out boots, the person behind her was wearing boots. She decided against pressing the emergency button and instead with a sudden move she reversed and turned back. She was surprised. Wasn't sure if she should be happy, but she sure was surprised. She watched as her stalker finally approached her.

"Do you always follow the same root?"

"Yes, most of the times"

"And with no security whatsoever?"

"Why would I need security at a place where I treat most of the people living here?"

Bo approached her, and offered her hand, while having it inside her leather jacket coat. Lauren obliged, placing her hand around Bos hand and putting hers inside her coat pocket. Bo was wearing black jeans and leather boots, she looked like a biker. She had her hair on a ponytail and her face was stern.

"You are going to have 24 hours security detail…."

"That's for me to decide" Bo didn't react to Laurens answer. After awhile the blonde asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I might see you? See one of the places you spend so much time to? See where my money would go in the future?"

Lauren didn't answer. They kept walking, while Bo was leading their course now. She turned towards an even more isolated street, and they kept walking. Lauren thought she probably parked her car or her limo with the driver somewhere there. Instead they kept walking, nearly half of the street distance when Bo stopped in front of what it looked like an abandoned building. Lauren watched as Bo got a couple of keys out and opened the front door of the building, surprisingly enough a pretty solid security door. Bo nodded to Lauren to walk in and then lights came on, revealing a hall leading to an old type elevator.

They got inside and Bo pressed the second floor button. They arrived, and when the elevator opened, again they were in front of a security door. Bo opened it with her palm this time, the new security system that would recognize a palm and fingerprints instead of keys. The door opened and as they walked inside, Bo turned the lights on, revealing a big apartment. Lauren looked around her, and then towards Bo.

She had the feeling the dark brunette was revealing her more for her life than ever before, by bringing her to this place. Bo as usual, wasn't talking, she was moving around the apartment, she took off her leather jacket and left it on the couch. Lauren followed behind, she grabbed the jacket and along with her coat she hanged it on the wall, noticing one of those old types cloth hangers there. She then started to investigate the place. She smiled, no walls, big living room and kitchen together on a big room and stairs that didn't look so secure that probably led to the bedroom. The place was very clearly remodeled and was regularly cleaned, because it looked so abandoned from the outside, but very modern and with great furniture from the inside, looked very much like an artists place, or huge studio and still had the feeling of an old semi ruined building. Bo was sitting on the kitchen island, observing Lauren who was walking around the place.

"Is this Bos Dennis hiding place?" Lauren asked jokingly.

"Want something to drink?"

"Actually yes"

"Wine? Scotch?"

"Scotch"

Bo got up and served her from a very well equipped bar and Lauren, instead of joining her on the kitchen, she sat on the big couch, that looked and felt very old, but still very beautifully comfortable.

"Ummmm, great feeling" She closed her eyes and laid back her head. Bo slowly walked towards her, sitting next to her.

"Hard day?"

"Hard? Tiring mostly"

"Yeah I noticed, so many people visiting that station"

"You have been outside for long? Why you didn't come inside?"

"Not long, just an hour or so, grabbed a beer in that nearby Irish bar, when I figured out you weren't leaving early"

"So? Whats the verdict then?"

"The verdict?"

"Yes, the verdict of this whole visit? You came to watch the spoiled rich girl playing the humanitarian" Bo smiled, that woman was reading her pretty well.

"I must say I was impressed"

Lauren didn't answer, Bo laid back too and she placed her legs up on the table, stretching. Lauren noticed how much more comfortable Bo was around this place, she was stressed and tensed on her house the other night.

"How come you own such a place here?" Bo didn't answer.

"Want to see the rest of it?"

"Oh, I am thinking a bath and the bedroom?"

Bo opened her eyes and turned towards the blonde.

"This is my old place. I lived here for many years, when I left my family"

Lauren looked at the place again.

"It suits you"

"You think? Why? Why it suits me?" Bo took Laurens words the wrong way and was challenging her.

"You said when you left your family, you mean your mother and your adoptive father?" Bo didn't answer again.

"Why you said this place suits me? I guess rich apartment blocks and old historical houses don't suit a bastard like me?" Lauren smiled.

"I mean it suits your free spirit, there are no walls, looks old and empty from outside but its really mysterious and interesting from inside. I like the windows that covers almost the outside wall, I bet its fantastic when the sun comes up or when it snows"

Bo was surprised with Laurens answer.

"Yes, its fantastic"

"So this was your first house when you started your quest to conquer the world" Lauren said.

"Actually, it was abandoned. I spend months living on the streets, trying to find a place, mostly working at clubs and underground, but I am pretty sure you know all that, the press has detailed my youth pretty intensively"

"How old were you? When you left I mean"

"Young"

"You left, when you learned about your real dad? That's what I read.."

Bo didn't answer again. She got up and walked towards the bar refilling her glass.

"Want another one?"

"No thank you"

"Strange isn't it?"

"What?"

"You working here, so near to my old place"

Bo regretted the moment she said that. She hated opening herself to Lauren, to anyone in general, but with this woman, it was coming out so natural. She didn't plan this, she didn't plan to come here tonight, but as she was standing waiting for Lauren, she checked if she had the keys to her old place with her, and when they were walking together, she took a random decision to come here. She used to come frequently here, but as the time passed, her visits were rare, and mostly during the holidays, Christmas and such. She would plan lavish trips to Europe, and then instead of going, she would send her family and choose to come here and spend the 2-3 days buried in this place, drinking, watching movies, or sleeping, isolating herself from the world.

She had a housekeeper who was keeping the place clean and of course her mum who would visit legularly, and refilling the fridge and keeping the place liveable.

Bo sat on the kitchen island again, keeping her distance from Lauren. She didn't like the way things were going. This woman was waking things inside her mind, inside her heart, that she had long buried, long forgotten.

"Are you hungry? Want to eat something? The fridge is full or we can order" Bo said. Lauren watched the dark brunette. She was a mysterious creature. Why did she bring her to this place? Lauren loved it the moment she saw it. It had huge potential, Lauren hated the rich places who had no history, no feeling no past. She could close her eyes and just think the changes she could make to this place. The floors, the huge kitchen, the stairs, windows, ceiling.

"No I am not hungry"

She looked at Bo again. She could feel, notice the moment the brunette closed to herself again, the moment she withdrew herself. She left her glass on the table and slowly walked towards her, getting between her legs, as Bo was sitting on the kitchen chair.

Bo didn't know why she did it, from the moment the deal was finalized, from the moment she felt another big win was coming her way, she couldn't take her mind of Lauren. She left the office and went home but couldn't rest. She would never shine away from sex, she would try everything with men and women, and she never thought of herself as extremely dominating, but with this woman, everything was changing. She wasn't even sure, they would end up in bed tonight, it was a mechanical move, she got John to find out where Lauren was and then without a second thought, she got the strap on, on her.

She had used it again, many times before. But she never wore it on herself outside the bedroom or the safety of her house. And the more she was thinking of Lauren, the more she got used to it between her legs, the more powerful she felt, more determined to dominate Lauren. Now, with Lauren between her legs, she was nervous, nervous about her reaction, about the fact, Bo was wearing a strap on all this time. She placed her hands on Laurens waist, dragging her closer, challenging her to say something, clearly feeling the strap on under her jean. Instead the blonde said nothing. She just placed her hand on Bos cheek, giving her the sweetest kiss ever. Damn her. She then smiled.

"You have me for granted don't you?" Bo said nothing. She couldn't say anything, what there was to say? Her intentions were very clear.

"I would never suspect you were such a butch" Again teasing her more.

"Only with you" Bo regretting the second she said that, revealing to the blonde how much she was influencing her.

"Yeah? Only with me?" The blonde now was moving on her and was whispering on her lips. Bo finally got up from the kitchen chair and grabbed Laurens hands, bringing them behind her waist.

They started kissing, in a frenzy, pushing each other. Bo finally let herself go, she grabbed Lauren and stuck her on the wall, dragging her hair, and exposing her neck. She started biting and kissing, while Lauren unbuttoned her jeans. Then Bo stopped. She took a step behind. Lauren smiled. She started taking of her clothes slowly.

Bo did the same, revealing the strap on. She approached her again, and started kissing her breasts. Slowly her tongue circled and leaked one nipple and then another. Lauren was pushing Bos mouth on her body, feeling the brunettes hands on her belly, and then her tongue. Bo kissed every cm of her belly, slowly approaching her pushy. She felt Bo lips on top of her pushy lips and then kissing and circling one and then the other. Then dragging it a bit, separating them, wetting them with her tongue, leaking them, so they would open. Lauren based her whole body on the wall while Bo raised her one leg so she would have more access.

Lauren rested her leg on Bos shoulder as the brunette started teasing her clit with her fingers, massaging up and down, and then blowing and nipping. Lauren started calling Bos name, making her go faster but stopping before the blonde reach climax. Then again suddenly stopping. She slowly placed Laurens leg down and got between her legs, facing her, looking at her eye to eye, kissing her, sticking her tongue deep in Laurens throat.

"Get your legs around my waist."

Bo placed her hands under Laurens buttocks while the blonde wrapped her legs around her waist, basing all her weight on Bo and on the wall behind her, passing her hands around Bos neck too. Slowly the blonde felt Bos hand, between their bodies leading the strap on between her legs, and before she starts pressing in order to get inside her, she gets her hand on her mouth, asking for Lauren to leak it. Lauren takes Bos hands in her mouth, and then Bo wets the strap on with her hand, while slowly moving and pressing Lauren on the wall. The blonde holds her tight, while finally Bo gets inside her. Then Bo wraps her hands around Laurens waist while she starts moving more and more inside. Lauren close her eyes, while trying to accommodate Bo inside her, and the soft pain from the strap on, while at the same time feeling the brunettes breath on her lips.

"Open your eyes"

Lauren smiles with Bos words, and at the same time she feels Bos lips crushing hers. She pushs with her legs Bos buttocks, she wants to feel her more and more but she keeps her eyes closed. Bo drags her hair, bites her neck while Lauren marks her shoulders with her nails. Finally Bo lets herself go and starts fucking Lauren without any restrain, pushing her on the wall, up and down, getting more and more inside her while the blonde finally open her eyes and looks at her, and Bo knows at that moment that she is going to lose herself in that brown color.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The light from the sun always wakes her up. She feels it on the tip of her eyes, her mum always used to say that, Lauren never sleeps, she would wake up so early, and with the slightest noise. She was feeling sore. Sore and heavy, she didn't want to move, yet fully knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep either. She was alone in bed, she realized that the moment she woke up. Now she could clearly hear the noise from the shower. Bo was up. Lauren slowly moved her hand down between her legs, to easy the pain she still felt. She didn't like using strap ons. She was a full blown lesbian, loving women in all their glory, who Believed women are the most beautiful creatures of this world. She kept her eyes closed, thinking about last night events. She couldn't explain them. Bo seemed possessed or she wanted to posses her. She felt the weight of Bos body sitting near her on the bed and finally opened her eyes.

Her dark devil was getting dressed. She turned, noticing Lauren woke up.

"Good morning" She smiled, a rare smile.

"Making a quick escape?"

Lauren didn't want to say that, but it was the first thing that came in her mind. Bo instead of answering, she came close and kissed her.

"No, I just need to be in the office because I have a new big deal to sign, its near the end and I cant be late or miss it"

She got up and Lauren admired once again her natural beauty. Such a beautiful woman, yet last night, she was fucking me like a man, or even not as a man but like a wild animal, Lauren thought. Bo approached again. She lowered her head and looked towards her with that rare, hunted look.

"Last night…" Lauren smiled.

"Its ok"

"No, let me explain. Last night a big plan of mine, finally came to an end, and it was a big success, that's what I am going to sign today, and made me feel really powerful you know, and then came over to see you.."

"And the strap on? Was that part of the plan too?"

"I am sorry about that. It was the first time, I mean not the first time that I was using it…"

"I think you need to go, because you are going to be late" Bo smiled and kissed her again.

"Just keep in mind, I don't like it much, I prefer your body and your tongue and fingers"

"I will keep that in mind, I don't like leaving you like that, after last night, you can stay if you want, make breakfast, look at the place, feel it, see what you like, what you don't like"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why? Why you want me to check it?" Bo didn't answer again. Lauren closed her eyes smiling. Bo left without saying anything else, while Lauren decided to stay in bed and have a lazy day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours passed. Laurens mobile ringed.

"You are still there?"

"Yes, made breakfast, eating,"

One more hour passed.

"Still there?"

"Yes, just finished shower"

Three hours passed.

"I am spending the day here"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You got everything you need?"

"Yes"

Afternoon.

"Still there?"

"Yes, making dinner"

"For who?"

"You"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was happy with herself, managed to answer all of Kenzis questions about her whereabouts and also managed to avoid her dads questions when they talked on the phone about Bo and if she was still bothering her. Dinner was nearly ready. Bo didn't answer if she was coming over, but Lauren was sure she was. She had to admit, she fell in love with the place and the kitchen was amazing. Also she had to thank whom ever filled the fridge with all the goods of the world. Lauren was checking the bar when she heard the front door open. She turned, trying to hide the fact Bo arrived earlier than she expected her, when an older woman walked inside the apartment, they both looked surprised while the older woman also looked annoyed.

"Hello"

"Hi" Lauren approached her.

"You must be Bos housekeeper? I am Lauren"

"I know who you are, and no I am not Bos housekeeper. I am Bos mother"


End file.
